No es un juego de niños
by Pekabooo
Summary: Cuando creces con una persona desde la infancia, desarrollas un gran afecto que puede cambiar con el tiempo dando paso a sentimientos más fuertes. Lo que comenzó como una mera pregunta, queriendo descubrir esos sentimientos, acabó yéndose de las manos ¿Cómo podían haberse olvidado de eso? Ya no eran unos niños. [Imagen AuroraLynne, Tumblr.] [MiraDai, M] [One Shot]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Como prometí hace unos meses, aquí traigo mi primer MiraDai por fin traducido al español. Shikadai y Mirai son una pareja poco conocida de la nueva generación y me encantaría que saliera a la luz porque de verdad se lo merecen. Veo en ellos un pequeño ShikaTema donde la historia de la chica dura y el hombre más sensible se repite._

 _Quería agradecer enormemente a mis dos grandes amigas **RukiaMK** y **Anamicenas** por ayudarme con la traducción y quitarme trabajo. Sois las mejores chicas, os quiero muchísimo y de verdad agradezco todo el apoyo y la ayuda que me brindáis. Espero que la versión en español os guste tanto como la versión en Inglés y podáis disfrutarla tanto como lo hice yo en el momento que la escribí._

 _¡Chicos! Quería anunciar que administro una página de Facebook llamada "_ _Shikadai & Mirai ღ MiraDai", si buscáis "MiraDai" en Facebook la encontraréis; aunque si pasáis por mi perfil tengo el link directo. **¡Hagamos que ésta preciosa pareja tenga más seguidores!** Si tenéis dibujos, headcanons... Lo que sea; podéis enviárnoslos a la página y nosotros lo publicaremos._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **No es un juego de niños.**

 **POV General.**

 **D** _esde que eran niños, siempre estuvieron juntos, como hermanos. Pero los años han pasado._

Era un día caluroso de verano. Mirai se encontraba aburrida en casa. Kurenai estaba ocupada limpiando. La pequeña quería ayudar, pero su alergia al polvo no se lo permitía.

—¿Por qué no vas a la casa de Shikamaru a jugar con Shikadai? Si te quedas aquí, amor, sólo vas a empeorar.— Le dijo a su hija escuchándola estornudar.

—Bueno… Lo siento mamá, me gustaría ayudarte pero…— No pudo terminar de hablar porque otro estornudo salió de ella debido al polvo.

Kurenai reía mientras le daba un pañuelo.

Minutos mas tarde, Mirai se encontraba en la casa de Shikamaru y Temari, tocando al timbre.

—Mirai ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Shikadai abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga vestida con ropa muy distinta a la que solía usar.

Vestía unos shorts de color melocotón y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello negro estaba suelto como de costumbre y sus ojos rojos lo cautivaron, _como siempre_.

Hacía calor y no le apetecía llevar su atuendo cotidiano.

—¡Ototo-chan! Estaba muy aburrida en casa, además, mamá está limpiando y ya sabes mi pequeño problema con el polvo.— Ella reía mientras entraba a la residencia Nara sin permiso. No era como si lo necesitara.

El pequeño de los Nara entró a la casa detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? Mamá se fue de compras con tía Ino y papá está trabajando trabajando con El Séptimo…. Como siempre.— Shikadai estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

Mirai fue hasta la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras oía lo que su mejor amigo le contaba.

—¿Porque estas aquí? Quiero decir, no estás con tus amigos.— Ella puso el vaso de agua en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a la sala de estar, seguida por Shikadai.

—¡Que problemático! No saldría a la calle ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo.— Dijo él, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos.

Mirai se sentó en uno de los sillones. Contemplaba la habitación tranquila hasta que finalmente se quedó mirando a Shikadai, que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados. La morena sonrió por dentro. Era increíble lo rápido que Shikadai había crecido, era incluso mas alto que ella, a pesar de se más joven. Sin percatarse sus labios se ladearon en una tierna sonrisa.

Shikadai abrió uno de sus ojos, y la vio. ¿Le estaba sonriendo?

—¿Por qué sonríes...?— Se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Se apoyó en sus codos para quedar medio sentado en el suelo.

—¿¡Hah!? ¡Tonto! Sólo te estaba mirando porque tú, ahm…— De la misma manera, la morena se sonrojó tratando de evitar los ojos verdes de él. —Porque eres un idiota que solo quiere dormir ¿Podemos ir a algún lado?— Preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón, dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguida por él.

—Problemática…— Comentó por lo bajo el castaño. Cogió las llaves de casa y abrió la puerta.— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo bien frío?— Mirai sólo paso a su lado y él cerró la puerta.

Seis en punto de la tarde.

El Sol brillaba con toda su fuerza en lo alto del cielo y sus rayos causaban estragos en la piel de las pocas personas que se atrevían a caminar por la calle.

—Mirai... Esto no es una buena idea, es demasiado problemático ¡Estoy sudando!— El Nara se quejaba, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—Cállate, pareces una niña.— La morena se reía de él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda. Cuando entraron, ambos suspiraron mientras sentían alivio gracias al aire acondicionado.

—Se siente realmente bien después de ese estúpido Sol. ¿Verdad, ototo-chan? — Le sonrió.

—Ah, si…. Supongo. —Él se sonrojó de nuevo.

No podía negar lo obvio.

Estaba claro que siempre le habia gustado Mirai, el tiempo con ella era el mejor; pero hasta hace poco dejó de verla como una hermana para verla como una mujer. Ella lo cuidó cuando era un bebé, lo vió crecer, pero… Aún lo veía como un niño pequeño.

Shikadai suspiró.

—¡Hey ototo-chan! ¿Estas ahí?— La morena pasaba la mano enfrente de los ojos de su amigo, parecía que se había ido por completo.

—Sí, lo siento. Supongo que será este clima...— Rió nervioso, tratando de esconder lo mucho que le molestaba oír esa palabra otra vez.

 _Ototo-chan_.

La pareja se dirigió a la enorme nevera que contenía refrescos variados y sobretodo fríos. Mirai escogió un zumo de naranja, mientras que Shikadai optó por uno de sabor a cereza. Ambos pagaron sus bebidas y luego salieron otra vez afuera, al calor abrasador.

—Sería mejor ir a algun lugar donde el Sol no nos queme, Mirai.— Dijo Shikadai mientras buscaba algún lugar tranquilo bajo la sombra.

—Hay un banco debajo de ese árbol, ototo-chan.— La mayor con su mano libre, tomó el brazo de Shikadai y lo arrastró hacia el lugar que había divisado.

Él trató de escapar, quería zafarse del agarre... ¿Quería de verdad soltarse de ella? Suspiró. Cesó en su intento y se dejó llevar, resignado.

Se sentaron juntos en el banco, veían los rayos del luz pasar a través de los espacios que había entre las hojas.

—Oye Mirai ¿Qué piensas de mí?— Dijo de repente Shikadai.

Bebió un sorbo de su bebida y la dejó a su derecha sobre el banco donde estaban sentados. Luego la miró.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, ototo-chan?— Ella igualmente, bebió un último sorbo a su bebida y con un pequeño impulso en su muñeca, la encestó en una papelera cercana.

Él suspiró.

—Ototo-chan...— Repitió el castaño. —Ya no soy un bebé, podrías llamarme por mi nombre ¿Sabes?— Giró su cabeza para no mirarla.

—Oto-quiero decir Shikadai… ¿Que te pasa? —Se acercó a él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Shikadai.

—Lo siento Mirai… Es sólo que, yo ya no soy un niño. — Su rostro era serio, lo que provocó en Mirai una confusión.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, idiota? —Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. En todos los años que le conocía, desde que nació podría decirse; era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de ésta manera.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Mirai no pudo contenerse.

—En otras palabras…No quieres ser mi ototo-chan.— Ella apretó sus puños tratando de actuar normal.

Shikadai se quedó mirando su bebida ahora entre sus manos. Suspiró y la tiró a la papelera.

—No lo entiendes. — Shikadai encaró los ojos rojos de ella y ella se perdió en los aguamarina de él.

Esos ojos verdes inocentes la miraban de una manera diferente, pero no sabía descifrar qué estaba pasando.

—Shikadai, no entiendo qué estas tratando de decirme.— Ella sentía que su corazón se rompía en un millón de pedazos, estaba triste y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía de qué iba la cosa. — Si he hecho algo mal, por favor, perdóname Shikadai. Tú eres una de las personas mas importantes para mí, aparte de mi madre y tus padres.— Sin darse cuenta, Mirai comenzó a llorar y apretó los dientes.

Se suponía que ella era fuerte; pensaba que podía tener sus emociones bajo control pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba a punto de llorar en frente de él? Apretó aún más sus puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por sus ojos.

Shikadai se sorprendió al escucharla sollozar; se giró hacia ella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

—Soy un idiota, Mirai. Joder, lo siento mucho.— Ella no dijo nada. —Lo siento…— Repetía acariciando su cabello.

El olor de Shikadai, ella podía sentirlo. Tal vez era como una mezcla entre arena y césped, se sintió mejor en ese abrazo, notando el aroma de él. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del castaño ahora relajadas, y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía bien.

En ese momento ella entendió qué era lo que trataba de decirle. Él ya no era un pequeño niño, tenía razón. Recordaba cuando lo tenía en sus brazos de bebé, tratando de hacerle parar de llorar, mientras acariciaba su cabello de la misma manera que él lo hacía ahora. Sonrió.

Las manos de Mirai lo abrazaron por completo mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del castaño aún más.

Shikadai no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Qu-qué estas haciendo?— Tratando de deshacer el abrazo, escuchó la risa de la mayor.

—Te quiero Shikadai. Te quiero mucho ototo-chan.— Mirai era feliz al estar con él. Esos recuerdos inundaron su corazón y necesitaba decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Al escuchar eso, Shikadai puso toda su fuerza en deshacer el abrazo, apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de ella y la miró decidido.

—¿Eh?...— La mirada de la morena era de total confusión.

—¿Es esa la forma en la que me quieres?— La preguntó sin miedo, aunque el rubor asomaba por sus mejillas.

Mirai se quedo paralizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó sonrojada.

Shikadai suspiró dejando sus manos caer a su lado. Se recostó en el banco y orientó hacia arriba su cabeza para mirar las nubes. Ahora entendía porqué su padre pasaba tanto tiempo viéndolas en su tiempo libre, las nubes lo relajaban.

—Quiero decir que tú me quieres como a un hermano.— Cerró los ojos.

—No... lo sé.— Respondió en un susurro.

Ahora era Shikadai el que se quedo paralizado. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa aun mirando las nubes. Esas últimas tres palabras hacían eco en su mente.

Mirai estaba sentada mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Se sentía como una estúpida y no entendía porqué su corazón latía tan rápido. ¿Acaso Shikadai podía oír cómo palpitaba? Toda esta situación era muy vergonzosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?— Preguntó él ésta vez, poniéndose aún más rojo que ella.

—No lo sé…— Repitió la morena, evitando su mirada.

—¿Me quieres... de querer?— Ambos abrieron los ojos todo lo que se podía al oír esas palabras que salieron tan repentinas.

Sus ojos se cruzaron; _rojo contra verde_.

Comenzaron a acercarse sin ni si quiera darse cuenta.

—Y-yo no sé… —Dijo una vez más, tratando de mantener calmado su corazón al ver a Shikadai tan cerca.

—Tonta…— El menor podía sentir su respiración; la misma que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

La mano de el castaño se posó en la mejilla de Mirai, ella cerró los ojos y se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Shikadai también cerró los ojos y se quedaron así, sin moverse.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Pregunto ella en un susurro, sus labios aún seguían medio pegados a los de Shikadai.

—Besarnos...— La interrumpió con otro beso.

Los labios de Shikadai eran suaves, pero los de Mirai lo eran más.

Con poca experiencia, él giró levemente su cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso. Un suspiro salió de la garganta de Mirai, y Shikadai tomo su otra mejilla con la mano libre para besarla mejor. Las manos de Mirai apretaban las de él con fuerza. El estar así les hacía sentirse bien; cómodos.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen un final, y el final de ese beso llegó por la falta de oxígeno.

Con la respiraciones algo agitadas se miraron sonrojados y de la nada comenzaron a reír.

—Mirai...— La risa del menor paró y se acercó a la morena para juntar sus frentes.

Ella también dejó de reír y se quedó mirándolo perdida en sus ojos aguamarina. Mirai sonrió de lado y lo besó, ésta vez en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó y se giró mirando hacia otro lado sin dejar de sonreír.

El menor se quedó mirando hacia arriba, observando las hojas del árbol que daban sombra al banco donde estaban sentados. El viento empezó a soplar ligeramente revolviendo el cabello de Mirai, haciendo que su olor llegara hasta la nariz del castaño; eso le hizo cerrar los ojos y perderse en ese aroma a flores.

Después de un largo silencio, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros que tenían su nido en ese árbol, Mirai decidió levantarse, ya que, a pesar de estar muy cómoda sentada junto a Shikadai, el calor era insoportable.

—Oye...— Se levantó y vaciló antes de hablar. —¿Qué haremos ahora?— Pregunto sonrojándose, jugando nuevamente con sus dedos.

—Oh bueno... Lo que tu quieras, podríamos volver a casa y ver una película. Si tienes mucho calor... Puedo poner el aire acondicionado.— Dijo sonriendo.

Mirai le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!— Frunció el ceño. —¡Me refiero a nuestra relación!— Le gritó, cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus brazos contra su propio pecho.

Shikadai la miraba parpadeando, manteniendo sus brazos recostados a cada lado de la banca. Sólo se pudo escuchar silencio entre ellos otra vez.

—Nuestra relación...— Repitió el en voz baja. Poco a poco fue agachando la cabeza, esa pregunta le había sorprendido, notaba que su corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

—Sí... — Afirmó la morena, mirándolo a través de su flequillo.

Con mucha vergüenza, la mayor se acercó a Shikadai, que aún se encontraba sentado en el banco. Mirai puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró la cabeza de él en su pecho. El menor mantuvo la respiración sintiendo el abrazo y olivando su vergüenza la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Y qué tal si...? ¿Novios? ¿Qué tal si somos novios? — Casi se atraganta él mismo por no respirar al hablar, quería decirlo de carrerilla porque sino, no le saldrían las palabras.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido de la vergüenza y notaba sudor frío; también pudo notar cómo Mirai se tensó en sus brazos, y nervioso, pegó su cara contra el pecho de ella aún mas. Tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

Ella se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pero se lo había buscado al querer saber lo que pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera podía hablar, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido cortadas. Los nervios la estaban traicionando, pero quizás un gesto valdría más que mil palabras.

Sus manos, que descansaban sobre los hombros de él, subieron hasta las mejillas para cogerlas suavemente, ella respiró hondo y levantó su cara para mirarlo, sonrió dulcemente y antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo ver como el chico se sonrojaba. Lo que sintió luego fueron unos labios contra los suyos.

Podía volverse adicta a esa sensación de tenerlo para ella sola.

Las manos del muchacho aún descansaban en su cintura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sintiendo el beso, cumpliendo su deseo de saborear aquellos labios suaves, el mismo deseo que le hacía sacar la lengua para lamer el labio inferior de Mirai deslizándolo lentamente en su boca para llegar a su lengua. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir eso y lo apartó bruscamente.

—¿Q-qué?— Ella se sonrojó hasta un tono rojo intenso.

La respiración de Mirai comenzó a agitarse y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando vio que él se levantó y le cogió las manos.

—¿No te gusta?— Preguntó susurrando cerca de su oído.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuándo ese niño perezoso había aprendido hacer esas cosas? Y lo que más le preocupó fue que a ella le encantó.

Las manos del Nara estaban de nuevo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran juntos puesto que ahora estaban de pie.

Shikadai comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello de Mirai; la chica de ojos rojos dejó escapar un suspiro y lo agarró del pelo, sintiendo otra vez esa extraña electricidad a través de su cuerpo.

—Shikadai... Tal vez deberíamos parar...— Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en el medio de la calle donde alguien podría verlos besándose de esa manera.

—Tienes razón...— Él deshizo el abrazo y se separó unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes apartar sus miradas hacia otro lado. Shikadai se rascó la nuca pensando en que decir mientras Mirai tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

La morena nunca se había sentido de esa manera por él antes.

—¿Todavía quiere ver una película? Sería una buena idea...— Comentó ella, tratando de romper el hielo.

La traviesa sonrisa de Shikadai hizo que la morena se sonrojara.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Sin embargo, Mirai se acercó y le cogió la mano, Shikadai sonrió en silencio apretándola con fuerza mientras caminaban bajo aquel sofocante Sol; hasta que llegaron a la casa del Nara.

Cuando llegaron, Shikadai abrió la puerta con las llaves. Él entró seguido de Mirai, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Aún en silencio, la pareja fue a la sala de estar.

Mirai tomó asiento en el sofá y Shikadai se sentó junto a ella. Mirai podía sentir su corazón acelerado. Sus manos estaban apretadas encima de sus piernas, arrugando sus pantalones.

Shikadai; por el contrario, parecía irradiar paz, pero en realidad estaba tan nervioso como ella. Trató de respirar con normalidad, recopilando la fuerza necesaria para decir algo.

—Bueno... ¿Qué película te gustaría ver? Mi padre tiene una gran colección.— Comentó el Nara sin mirarla, fijando sus ojos en el televisor que tenían a unos pocos metros delante de ellos.

—No estoy segura...— Mirai se mordió el labio inferior después de hablar.

No dijeron nada, pero para ambos aquella conversación era ridícula. Mirai quería que Shikadai recorriera de nuevo su cuello y él no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente, poco a poco giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con los ojos del otro. La sangre se centró en sus mejillas, pero no podían dejar de mirarse. Él tragó saliva, lentamente se acercó a ella y Mirai instintivamente cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.

El menor pasó una de sus manos suavemente por el cabello de Mirai, apartándolo para tener una agradable vista de su cuello; era tentador. La respiración de la joven se cortó, pero Shikadai no se detuvo. Se acercó más a su cuello; los dulces besos que le daba se volvieron más intensos, comenzó a succionar una zona concreta, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva y una marca de color púrpura.

Mirai rodó los ojos y un suspiro más sonoro salió de su boca. No podía creer que estaba experimentando esos sentimientos con el chico que durante tantos años ella consideraba como un hermano. ¿Debía sentirse mal? Si debía hacerlo, estaba lejos de cumplirlo. Esos besos eran tan increíbles que le hacían desear más.

Shikadai arrebató otro suspiro de la garganta de Mirai cuando mordió su cuello con más lujuria. Ella juntó sus manos detrás de la cabeza del chico y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, acostándose en el sofá con él encima.

—Oh, Dios...— Dijo ella, jadeando.

Sin embargo aquellos jadeos se hundieron en la boca del joven cuando comenzó a besarla de nuevo. ¿Qué pasó con esa especie de l _azos fraternales_ que los ataban? No estaban pensando en eso y no querían hacerlo. Desde hacía algunos años Shikadai había dejado de verla como una hermana, y Mirai estaba descubriendo un lado de él que jamás habría imaginado.

Shikadai volvió a deslizar su lengua por su labio inferior, sin remordimientos, Mirai le dejó embobada. La lengua del joven Nara se introdujo en su boca causando un gemido que murió en la garganta del él. Las manos de Shikadai viajaron por el cuerpo de la morena hasta sus caderas; ella abrió las piernas casi por inercia y él se colocó entre estas.

El sofá no era nada cómodo para ellos, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de eso; sus jadeos eran cada vez más audibles. Esta vez fue Mirai quien dirigió sus labios al cuello del chico, besando y mordiendo, haciéndole sentir una sensación extraña y muy agradable en su bajo vientre. Los labios de Shikadai fueron a su oído y mordieron suavemente el lóbulo.

De repente, el teléfono de Mirai comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Ambos quedaron paralizados.

—Ah, el peor momento posible para una llamada, qué problemático...— Se quejó Shikadai.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración.

—¡Joder! ¿Quién podrá ser?— Se preguntó, sacando el móvil.

Entonces su corazón se detuvo.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Shikadai parecía confundido. ¿Por qué no respondía la llamada? Se acomodó en el sofá, sentado con las piernas abiertas y extendidas.

—Te van a colgar si no contestas.— Dijo mirándola.

Ella tragó saliva y contestó.

—Kazu... ¿Cómo estás?— Se rió con notable nerviosismo.

Shikadai abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir; entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se cubrió la cara de vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ella tenía novio!?

Se giró a Mirai y vio cómo ella trataba de parecer normal mientras conversaba con él, Shikadai rió para sí sea...

 _Ese chico nunca había sido de su agrado._

El joven Nara se acercó a Mirai de nuevo, esta vez más agresivo que antes. Lamió y succionó su cuello con ansiedad, dando pequeños mordiscos. Ella gimió por el repentino placer que comenzó a notar.

—¡Nada! Sólo me choqué con la esquina de la mesa...— Trató de excusarse.

—Sí, la esquina de la mesa...— Le repitió él al oído, susurrando, no debía ser descubierto.

El vello de la joven comenzó a erizarse. Él siguió besando su cuello bajando por la clavícula, dando un último beso en su escote. Mirai ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que Kazu decía al otro lado de la línea; todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de los besos de Shikadai.

Mirai dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando una de las manos de Shikadai agarró su pecho izquierdo mientras este le bajó el escote de la camiseta para conseguir una mejor vista del principio de sus pechos. El menor sonrió y pasó su lengua con lentitud, haciéndola temblar.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Shikadai podía oír la frustración de Kazu porque su _novia_ lo estaba ignorando.

El pequeño Nara arrugó la camisa de ella sobre los pechos de ella, dejando al descubierto su sujetador. La mano derecha de Mirai aún sostenía el teléfono mientras su izquierda agarraba el pelo de Shikadai; el cual continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su escote.

—Más...— Le rogó en un suspiro apenas audible.

Él sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Shikadai cogió a Mirai por la cintura y la colocó encima suyo, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Así será más fácil...— Susurró el Nara antes de volver a hundirse en los pechos de Mirai.

La morena empezó a jadear en voz más alta, Kazu se dio cuenta y empezó a preguntarle si algo estaba mal, por lo que Mirai tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano libre y cerrar los ojos con fuerza; tratando de calmarse.

El castaño lentamente comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre las caderas de Mirai, llegando a su espalda y desabrochando el sujetador, haciendo que este cayera dejando a la vista sus dos preciosos pechos coronados con dos pequeños y rosados pezones. Uno de ellos al instante desapareció en la boca del Nara; haciendo a Mirai apretar los dientes y abrir los ojos en sorpresa mirándolo increíblemente excitada.

—¿Q-qué? Oh, supongo que te eché de menos, s-sí…— Respondió haciendo un esfuerzosobrehumano para que su voz pareciera normal.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que le estás echando mucho de menos ahora mismo…— Shikadai lamió su pezón, dándole una suave mordida, sonriendo con picardía.

La voz de Kazu se oía, pero ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando.

Mirai comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de él, parecía que su cuerpo estaba actuando por su propia cuenta; pero lo que la llevó casi a la locura fue escuchar el suave gemido que él emitió, notando su aliento en el pezón que aún seguía lamiendo, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el pecho que no era atendido.

La morena cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer. Destapó su boca y esa mano que ahora estaba libre fue directa al borde de la camiseta de Shikadai, subiéndola. El Nara captó lo que ella quería hacer, por lo que se separó unos centímetros, se la quitó del todo y la tiró por ahí, volviendo a hundirse en sus pechos, pero ésta vez con mucho más deseo.

Todo eso estaba éticamente mal, pero la excitación de saber que Mirai era algo casi prohibido le hacía volverse loco, añadiendo que ella estaba disfrutándolo incluso más que él.

Con una sensual sonrisa, el Nara la miró mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones. Ella aún estaba con el teléfono, pero ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

La presión que Shikadai estaba notando en sus pantalones ya era demasiada, notaba incluso que su calzoncillo estaba humedecido por el líquido pre-seminal. Así que con delicadeza la apartó de sus piernas. Mirai se sentó en el sofá y Shikadai se levantó de éste, ella lo miraba confusa ¿Por qué? Pero antes de poder cuestionar algo, el castaño desabrochó su pantalón, bajándolo y ayudándose con los pies para quitárselo por completo.

Mirai miró lo excitado que estaba y una pícara sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Se mordió el inferior y atrapó el borde de su bóxer para atraerlo hacia ella.

Shikadai bajó su calzoncillo hasta las rodillas y ella se encargó de hacer el resto. Ahora la intimidad del menor estaba enfrente del rostro de Mirai. El joven Nara contuvo su respiración durante unos segundos y agarrando su miembro lo acercó a la boca de Mirai. Él cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, notando la humedad de la boca de la morena que lo atrapó por completo; su lengua recorrió la longitud del miembro hacia abajo, volviendo a la punta y con tortuosa lentitud, lo introdujo en su boca.

—Mirai ¿Sigues ahí? — Kazu preguntaba en un tono algo enfadado.

—Mhm…— Gimió ella en señal afirmativa, mientras mentía la intimidad de Shikada aún más dentro de su boca.

—Oye ¿Seguro que estás bien? Tu voz suena rara. — Ella no pudo contestar debido a que su boca estaba ocupada en otras cosas; pero sus gemidos afirmativos sonaban como respuestas a las preguntas que su novio estaba haciendo.

—Quería decirte que últimamente estás extraña, distante de mí, de mis sentimientos. Siento que nos alejamos más cada día. ¿Seguro que sigues queriendo estar conmigo?— Shikadai escuchó atentamente las palabras de aquel joven desesperado en la otra línea del teléfono, y no hizo más que mostrar una perfecta sonrisa pervertida en su dulce cara de bebé.

Mirai estaba demasiado centrada en su felación como para prestar atención a lo que su novio le estaba diciendo. Tiró el teléfono al suelo y continuó lamiendo a Shikadai. Sus ojos rojos conectaron con los suyos aguamarina mientras su boca continuaba succionando el erecto miembro con más intensidad. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Los suaves gemidos de Shikadai demostraban lo excitado que estaba, todo el placer que Mirai le estaba brindando tan solo con su boca, tan húmeda; se sentía tan bien envolviendo su erección, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Apretó los dientes y por más que intentaba apartar la vista, no podía dejar de mirar cómo ella también disfrutaba, entreteniéndose con su erección.

— _Su tamaño… No me imaginé que Shikadai pudiera tenerla tan grande_.— Pensaba la morena mientras daba una última succión al miembro de él para tomar un respiro.

Lo midió con los ojos antes de agarrarlo con ambas manos y masajearlo con delicadeza. Su boca se sentía vacía, echaba de menos su sabor; así que sin pensárselo mucho más, lamió la punta; saboreando el líquido que salía de ésta y de nuevo la metió en su boca, impaciente.

—Mmhh!— El olor, el sabor, el tamaño, la dureza…Todo aquello estaba haciendo que la morena se excitara cada vez más.

Estaba demasiado mojada para parar, tan mojada que tuvo que pasar una de sus manos hasta su intimidad para comenzar a masajearla; calmando el deseo de tenerle dentro. Metió su mano bajo su pantalón, bajo sus braguitas e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior. Pero no era suficiente, sus dedos no eran lo que ella necesitaba; le necesitaba a _él_.

En el momento que Shikadai se dio cuenta de que ella estaba masturbándose, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su erección empezó a palpitar; sus jadeos se volvieron más sonoros. Puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Mirai, agarrándola con delicadeza, apartándole el cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas, marcando él el ritmo, penetrando su boca.

—Mirai... Eres increíble...— Dijo gimiendo; seguía moviendo sus caderas.

La nombrada sacó la intimidad de él de su boca dejando un visible hilo de saliva.

—Shikadai...— Ella continuaba masturbándose dentro de sus pantalones.

Se miraron por unos segundos, y cuando ella quiso introducir de nuevo la erección de él en su boca, Shikadai la detuvo por los hombros. Mirai, confundida jadeó molesta. Él sonrió con picardía mordiéndose el labio inferior y se arrodilló ante ella, desabrochando sus pantalones y arrojándolos a algún lugar de la sala.

—Yo también quiero probarte…— Dijo le menor en un susurro.

Las manos del castaño fueron a las caderas de ella, agarrando la ropa interior, deslizándola hacia abajo, despojándose de ella. Mirai sólo podía gemir de placer y relamerse los labios tratando de generar algo de saliva.

La lengua de Shikadai fue directa hacia donde imaginó que se encontraba el clítoris de ella, pero fue fácil encontrarlo debido a lo mojado y erecto que estaba el mismo; ella dio un solo gemido fuerte, para luego soltar el aire en un jadeo de inmenso placer. El Nara agarró con fuerza las caderas de la morena, su lengua recorría toda su intimidad hacia abajo, volviendo hacia arriba, haciendo círculos en su zona más sensible.

Los gemidos de la Sarutobi eran ya incontrolables, su cerebro se había desprendido de su cuerpo. Agarró el cabello de Shikadai con ambas manos, apretándolo con fuerza; movía sus caderas haciendo de esa forma que la lengua del menor recorriera de nuevo toda la longitud de su intimidad. Shikadai al llegar de nuevo al clítoris, lo succionó e comenzó a buscar con su índice la entrada.

Cuando la encontró, introdujo el dedo con delicadeza, notando lo húmeda y blanda que estaba su vagina; haciendo que su erección se endureciera más todavía. Entonces; se apartó de Mirai con una lasciva sonrisa.

—Estás muy mojada, _nee-san_.— Dijo moviendo su dedo más rápido dentro de ella.

—¡C-cállate! No me llames así en éste m-momento…— Respondió sonrojada, tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Shikadai sonrió de nuevo y dio una pequeña carcajada. La joven cerró sus ojos rojos y separó sus piernas aún más, excitándose más al pensar que era Shikadai quien estaba haciéndola sentir de ésta manera; alguien a quien había considerado como un hermano menor.

Gimió fuerte, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, pero en realidad solo la mojaban más.

—No creo que pueda aguantar más...— El castaño comenzó a masturbarse mientras continuaba su labor de satisfacerla.

—Hazlo Shikadai... Vamos.— Mirai le miró con lujuria, ella también estaba que se desmayaba de placer.

Él asintió y se puso de pie. Le dio una rápida mirada, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho; estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Respiró hondo y agarró sus caderas, adentrándose en ella con lentitud al principio, penetrándola de una sola embestida cuando quedaba más de la mitad del miembro. Ambos gimieron a la vez, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y él los cerró con fuerza; notando cómo la intimidad de Mirai estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente… Mucho mejor que su boca.

Mirai estaba en el Cielo, era tan real. Ella no era nueva en esto de las relaciones sexuales, pero la erección de Shikadai se sentía increíblemente bien dentro de ella. Gimió incluso más fuerte cuando él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez.

—Shika-Shikadai...— Tenía la inmensa necesidad de decir su nombre entre gemidos.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello del joven Nara, atrayéndolo a ella. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios, necesitaba que la besara. Que la hiciera sentir completa.

Los labios del castaño se movieron hasta la mejilla de ella, dando suaves besos mientras continuaba penetrándola, chocando sus intimidades.

—No pares, no pa...res. — Rogó apretando las manos tras su nuca.

Pero Shikadai la ignoró y paró. La morena le miró sorprendida, rogándole con la mirada que volviera a juntarse con ella pero Shikadai lamió su mejilla y sin que Mirai se lo esperara la penetró con fuerza de una sola embestida, ella gimió abriendo los ojos, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Él continuó embistiéndola más fuerte y más deprisa cada vez, agarrando sus caderas. Los ojos de Mirai rodaban de placer, todas las sensaciones eran increíbles, nunca se imaginó que Shikadai pudiera darle un placer como éste.

—Sí... Shikadai, m-más. ¡Ah! M-más fuerte... Por favor...— Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca ni si quiera siendo consciente de lo que decía, su mente estaba nublada por el placer.

Shikadai acalló sus gemidos dándole un lujurioso beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, haciendo que ambas intimidades se sintieran aún más excitadas; más mojadas por los fluidos de ella.

Una de las manos del menor dejó las caderas de Mirai y recorrió su cuerpo hasta su pecho, agarrándolo con fuerza, apretando el pezón mientras continuaba penetrándola. La Sarutobi clavaba las uñas en la espalda del menor dejando marcas que probablemente mañana serían una pista de todo lo que estaba pasando aquella tarde; _en secreto_.

Pero nada importaba ahora. Nada importaba más que la exquisita electricidad que embriagaba los sentidos de la hermosa chica de ojos rojos, su interior cada vez estaba más húmedo y notaba la zona más sensible de su intimidad palpitar, gemía cosas inexplicables intercalando el nombre del que ahora era su amante entre aquellas palabras que eran melodía para los oídos del Nara.

Shikadai estaba como ella, notaba esa electricidad atravesar todo su ser, apoderarse de su mente. El clímax estaba llegando y ambos querían que ese momento durara para siempre. La intensidad con la que la penetraba se había hecho más salvaje; animal. El interior de Mirai se sentía mucho más mojado que antes, estaba seguro de que ella también estaba a punto de llegar. Miró su rostro, sus ojos rojos yacían cerrados con fuerza, estaba realmente excitada, se notaba en el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, en sus manos que estaban entrelazadas en su cuello y en su hermosa boca que no paraba de gemir y gemir... Su nombre.

Era un combo de emociones para el pequeño Nara, un combo que su cerebro no pudo asimilar, y antes de perder la cordura que le quedaba y dejarse ir dentro de ella, salió con rapidez escuchando a Mirai quejarse por haber salido sin que ella acabara.

Pero él no tenía intención de hacerla acabar.

 _No aún_.

Shikadai cogió a Mirai de las manos y la levantó del sofá; la morena, confusa le miró toda desaliñada y con la respiración claramente agitada. Él la miró con una sensual sonrisa lasciva, se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura girando las manos para agarrar su trasero y la levantó, haciendo que la morena se agarrara con sus piernas a las caderas de él y rodeara su cuello con los brazos; juntando todo lo que pudiera sus cuerpos.

 _Pecho contra pecho_.

Ambos querían volver a sentirse unidos, se notaba en la forma en la que se miraban, en los pequeños roces de labios que se daban; así que el Nara excitado a más no poder, agarró con dificultad su intimidad y la posicionó en la entrada de la de ella; Mirai bajó lentamente hasta que toda su erección estuvo en su interior.

Shikadai ahora la agarró de nuevo por el trasero, moviendo sus caderas; penetrándola con fuerza. Ambos gemían a la vez, mirándose con lujuria. No pudieron evitar volver a fundir sus labios en un beso mojado, entrelazando las lenguas, notando el aliento ajeno.

—¿P-por qué paraste? — Mirai intentaba hablar sin gemir, pero era meramente imposible. Sus cuerdas vocales actuaban por sí solas.

—Te necesitaba más... Mirai.— Shikadai agarró con más fuerza sus nalgas y comenzó a besar y lamer su níveo cuello.

—Shika...— La mayor sonrió dulcemente ante sus palabras; su corazón latía a mil por hora, y no sólo por el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo el amor. Había algo más.

El menor comenzó a caminar sin salir de ella, llegando a la habitación y con repentina brusquedad, prácticamente la dejó caer en la cama. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella, agarró las piernas de la morena y volvió a penetrarla de una sola embestida.

Mirai rodó los ojos de placer y se apoyó en sus codos para poder observar mejor cómo la erección de Shikadai entraba y salía de su interior.

—Mirai... Se siente tan, t-tan bien...— Gimió él, y fue respondido con más gemidos por parte de Mirai.

Ahora la Sarutobi se tumbó por completo en la cama y el castaño se inclinó posando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, la cual separó las piernas más aún y dejó que él hiciera lo que le apeteciera con su cuerpo, era suya. Mirai sentía desfallecer, el rostro de Shikadai sudado, con algunos cabellos revoltosos escapándose de la coleta, haciéndole el amor de esa manera... Le hizo sentirse como si fuera su primera vez. _Su verdadera primera vez._

Verle así, notar su erección tan dura y su propia intimidad tan húmeda, todo aquello hizo que su cerebro volviera a enviarle esa deliciosa electricidad haciendo que su cerebro colapsara. Notaba su cuerpo tensarse, su clítoris palpitaba y notaba como el orgasmo llamaba a la puerta de su intimidad. Shikadai notó cómo Mirai clavó sus uñas fuertemente en su espalda, haciéndole saber que pronto llegaría al éxtasis; por lo que parar ahora sería de locos.

—Estoy cerca... No pares Shikadai...— Le dio un fugaz beso, cerrando los ojos y se dirigió a su oído. —Por favor, Shika...— Susurró sin ser consciente de lo sensual que sonó.

Shikadai emitió un sonoro gruñido dándole una embestida más fuerte, estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le excitaba escucharla rogar que siguiera penetrándola.

—No pienso parar, Mirai... — Ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de ella y ambos se besaron con lujuria, sacando sus lenguas; comenzando un sensual baile entre ellas mientras se miraban a los ojos, excitándose más en cada embestida.

La morena tuvo que separarse de él, deshacer el beso. Sus gemidos eran más intensos, notaba su cuerpo temblar. Se tumbó en la cama y buscó la mano de Shikadai que yacía al costado de su cabeza; él la entrelazó con la suya y Mirai la apretó con fuerza. Su otra mano se tapaba la boca intentando no gemir tan alto, pero no podía evitarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y notaba cómo el orgasmo se apoderaba de su clítoris, de su intimidad entera.

—¡Ah, s-sí!— Al acabar abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrándose con los de él.

Shikadai había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas al notarla tan mojada ahora, los fluidos debido a su orgasmo estaban por toda su erección, haciendo más fácil la entrada y la salida a su intimidad.

Ambos se miraron, Shikadai yacía con una sonrisa dulce con un toque pícaro y Mirai no pudo resistirse a besarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el menor notó la lengua de la morena rozar la suya, tuvo que apartarse con algo de brusquedad para salir de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentó sobre sus muslos y dispuesto a masturbarse para acabar, Mirai apartó su mano y fue ella quien hizo el trabajo; agarró su erección envolviéndola con la mano, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez; mirándole con lujuria, penetrando su alma con esos increíbles ojos rojos.

Shikadai sentía que moriría de placer.

—Córrete Shikadai...— El Nara sentía una especie de mareo, creía que se desmayaría de lo sensual que estaba siendo la morena.

Una ola de placer inundó su cuerpo cuando por fin liberó todo lo que había estado aguantando para darle el máximo placer a ella; y de paso a él también. Se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se venía en su mano; notando su boca entreabierta, sus pechos balanceándose, su mano masturbándole. Parando su vista en su pequeña y preciosa vagina. Le había dado tanto placer, tanto que rozaba la locura. Amaba todo de Mirai, amaba a Mirai.

Con todos esos pensamientos, una viscosa esencia blanca cubrió toda la mano de la Sarutobi, acompañada de un sonoro gemido por parte del castaño.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos segundos, recobrando el aliento; notando como las respiraciones de ambos volvían a la normalidad. Shikadai se rascó la nuca y rió nervioso.

Mirai le sonrió con ternura.

—Oye…— Levantó la mano que aún estaba llena de semen. —¿Tienes algo para limpiarme?— Ahora fue ella la que rió nerviosa.

—¡Sí claro! Disculpa.— Fue hacia su mesa de noche y le ofreció a la morena un paquete de pañuelos.

Mirai comenzó a limpiarse en silencio. Shikadai también limpió los restos de semen de su intimidad y se metió bajo las sábanas verdes de su cama, esperando a que la Sarutobi acabara. Si era sincero, tenía miedo ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No quería ser más que un mero juego para Mirai.

Suspiró pesadamente y jugó con sus dedos.

Mirai escuchó el suspiró y le miró. Tiró los papeles al pequeño cubo de basura que había cerca de la cama y se acomodó entre las sábanas, con Shikadai; apoyándose en su pecho.

—Shikadai yo…— Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la melodía de un móvil llamó la atención de ambos.

El castaño bufó molesto y se apartó de ella.

—Tu novio, deberías contestar.— Miró hacia otro lado tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le molestaba, pero para la morena era más que evidente.

Mirai pudo notar cómo su corazón se rompía al ver a Shikadai de esa manera; así que se enrolló una de las sábanas a su cuerpo y fue directa a la sala de estar.

El corazón del pequeño Nara paró en seco, yacía con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo pudo haber imaginado que significaría algo para ella? Todo había sido un juego, se lo había pasado bien y ahora volvería a los brazos de aquel imbécil. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirde sus ojos, así que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Escuchó para su sorpresa, la voz de Mirai acercarse hasta que vio cómo se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa?— La voz de Kazu se podía oír incluso desde la posición del Nara.

—Ya te he dicho, que no puedo seguir engañándome a mí misma...— Los ojos rojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos aguamarina; inmensos como el mismo océano.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y Shikadai agarró la mano de ella con fuerza, sonriendo casi incrédulo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás… ¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!?— Fue escuchado desde el otro lado de la línea, Shikadai sonrió más aún; pero ésta vez con algo de soberbia.

—Eso creo... — Respondió ella sin muchas ganas; quería acabar la conversación cuanto antes.

—Adiós Kazu.— Pero antes de acabar siquiera de hablar, la llamada había sido cortada.

Mirai suspiró resignada, dejó el teléfono en la mestia de noche y volvió a mirar al Nara, quien seguía agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó el menor acariciándole con la otra mano la mejilla.

Mirai se sonrojó y sonrió cerrando los ojos, notando el contacto de su mano.

—¿Por qué no?— Respondió sonriendo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se acercó a él agarrándole dulcemente por el cuello para que se acercara y poder de nuevo fundir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sus labios daban delicados toques, sin lujuria, sin pasión. Sólo querían demostrarse mutuamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Shikadai acarició ahora ambas mejillas de Mirai y ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos, acercándose más a él. Ambos sonreían dándose cortos besos, mirándose a los ojos, rozando las puntas de sus narices.

Como estar en una nube.

—Te quiero Mirai, más de lo que pensé que podría querer a alguien.— Shikadai sonrió y volvió a besarla, cerrando los ojos.

—Shikadai...— Suspiró ella, embelesada por el castaño. —Te quiero, Shikadai.— Respondió entre besos.

Un leve jadeo salió de los labios de Mirai cuando notó cómo Shikadai le despojaba de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran plenamente descubiertos.

—¿Qué tal otra ronda?— Preguntó sensualmente, penetrándola con sus ojos aguamarina.

Con suavidad, la empujó hacia la cama, poniéndose encima de ella.

—Por supuesto pero...— Mirai rodó sobre su cuerpo dejando al Nara debajo de ella. —Ahora es mi turno.— Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de él.

Se inclinó para besarle, uniendo sus labios de nuevo en un suave beso que se hacía más intenso a cada segundo.

Shikadai recorría todo el cuerpo de Mirai con sus manos mientras ella se introducía su dura erección en su interior con un sonoro jadeo de placer.

Los gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? Me ha quedado más largo que la versión inglesa porque he añadido algunas cositas... Todas sin importancia, quizás he descrito mejor algunas situaciones, pero poco más. Es todo prácticamente igual que la otra versión._

 _¿Os ha gustado? Si ha sido así, me encantaría que me lo hicierais saber en los comentarios, porque es posible que me anime a hacer otro fic sobre ellos. ¡Los amo! Los amo tanto como amo a Shikamaru y Temari. :D_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Y muchíiiiisimas gracias de nuevo a **RukiaMK** y **Anamicenas** por su ayuda con la traducción, son increíbles, en serio. ¡Estas chicas son las mejores!_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate!_


End file.
